This invention relates to the fluid handling art, and more particularly to a fluid sampler.
In the past, fluid samplers for flue gas have been employed in larger systems such as Klaus process controllers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,884 issued Dec. 17, 1974. Unfortunately those samplers, which utilize piston type slide valves, often become inoperative in a very short time. They must be cleaned. Further, they have a very short life. This is true because particulates in stack gases clog valve ports, the valve itself, and sliding fluid tight seals therein. Moreover, hydrogen sulfide (H.sub.2 S) gas in the stack causes seal deterioration and leakage because H.sub.2 S gas reacts adversely with natural and synthetic rubber, and with other seal materials. Although seal rubbing action alone creates wear, in combination with the H.sub.2 S gas the wear is very much accelerated, and seal deterioration is otherwise accelerated as well.